Heartbreak
by joshthegreat
Summary: When Twilight's spell goes wrong, she begins to act like a jerk. She insults her friends, yells at her family, and drives away the one she loves. Bright Blaze seeks help in his friend, Fluttershy, but finds much more.


**Heartbreak**

**A/N This story takes place in my Horizon storyline.**

Bright Blaze tied his tie around his neck. He was getting ready for a date with his marefriend, Twilight Sparkle. He still remembered how they met.

_A small pegasus pony sat in Canterlot park, crying. His parents had beaten him again, and his mother had thrown him out of the house. A purple filly noticed him and sat down next to him._

_"__Are you okay?" She asked. The colt looked up and began to cry harder. The filly gave him a hug._

_"__I've got you. What happened?" She asked in a soothing voice._

_"__M-m-my daddy hit me over and over, and my mommy doesn't want me anymore." He sobbed. _

_"__If you want, you can come home with me. My parents would be glad to help you." She said. He nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes._

_"__T-thank you." He said queitly. They stood up, and he followed her out of the park._

_"__My name is Twilight Sparkle." The filly said._

_"__Bright Blaze." The colt gave a small smile._

Twilight's parents had taken him in and eventually found him a good home. Soon, Blaze had moved to Ponyville, but he had never forgotten what Twilight had done. When she had eventuallly came to Ponyville, he didn't hesitate to ask her out.

_After Twilight and her friends had defeated Nightmare Moon, they had a party celebrating the return of Princess Luna. At the party, Blaze reintroduced himself._

_"__Hi, Twilight." He said. _

_"__Oh my gosh, Blaze, is that you?" Twilight asked._

_"__The one and only." He smiled. She hugged him._

_"__How have you been?" She asked._

_"__Ever since I moved here, I have had a good life. Good Job, loving parents. I don't think I ever properly thanked you." Blaze said._

_"__You don't have to. I was just being a good friend." She blushed._

_"__Well, will you accept an invitaion to dinner?" Blaze asked._

_"__I... well..." She trailed off. She was acting like Fluttershy. "Yes, I would love to." _

Several months later, they were still dating. They had grown close, and Blaze was ready to take the next step. He straigtened his blue suit. In a stroke of pure comedy, Rarity had made the suit to match his coat perfectly, so it appeared that he wasn't wearing it. He made sure that the necklace was in his pocket before he left.

/

Blaze walked up to the library where Twilight lived. He knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Twilight asked when she answered the door.

"We have a date tonight, remember?" He asked.

"Why would I want to go on a date?" She asked, irritated.

"Are you alright?"

"Why do you care?" She demanded angrily.

"You don't usually act like that." He said worriedly.

"I can act however I want to act!" She yelled.

"What has gotten into you?" Blaze asked.

"I realized that I can do better than you." She stuck her nose up.

"B-but..."

"B-but..." She mocked. "Your parents didn't want you and neither do I." She slammed the door in his face. Blaze turned and began to walk away sadly. He couldn't believe that she would do this to him. He walked for what seemed like hours, and when he looked up, he was in front of Fluttershy's cottage. He knocked on the door. When Fluttershy answered, she saw him crying, and hugged him. He told her what had happened.

"That doesn't sound like Twilight." Fluttershy said softly.

"I don't know what I did wrong." Blaze sobbed.

"You're welcome to stay the night here. I know your house is on the other side of town." She offered. He just nodded and continued crying. Eventually, he fell asleep.

/

Two weeks later, Twilight was still acting like a jerk, and Blaze had had tea with Fluttershy everyday since Twilight had broken up with him. Fluttershy had made a special tea that calmed Blaze.

Fluttershy had learned a lot about Blaze. She had never met a stallion who was more open with his feelings. Not to mention that he was kind of cute. One day, before he left, he hoofed her a small bag.

"Here. It's not much, but I feel like I owe you something." He said. She put the bag of bits back in his saddlebag.

"Nonsense. You are a friend in need. I won't accept any payment." She said.

"Well, if you ever need anything, just ask." Blaze said. She stopped him as he turned to leave.

"Actually, there is one thing. Would you like to go out sometime." Fluttershy asked.

/

Another month later, Twilight woke up in her room.

"Spike, what's for breakfast?" She asked as she trotted down the stairs. Her little dragon assistant was nowhere to be found. She looked around and noticed that all of his belongings were missing.

"Spike?" She called out worriedly. She galloped outside. As she searched the town, she noticed that all of the ponies shrunk away from her in fear. A group of fillies even galloped away when they saw her. Then she saw a raainbow streak across the sky.

"Rainbow Dash!" She called. The sky blue pegasus mare flew down to her.

"What do you want?" Dash asked with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Why is everypony afraid of me? And where is Spike?" Twilight asked.

"First of all, you've been acting like a jerk for the last month and a half. And Spike lives at Rarity's house now." Dash crossed her forehooves. "Not that you'd care."

"Why wouldn't I care?" Twilight asked. Dash gaped.

"Are you back to normal?"

"I-I think so. I need you to get the girls together while I find Blaze." Twilight galloped off.

"Twilight, wait!" Dash called out, but Twilight didn't hear her.

/

They met at Carousel Boutique, Rarity's store. Twilight had explained what had happened to them.

"So, this is all some miseffect of some wisdom spell you cast on yourself?" Spike asked.

"Yes, and I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia." Twilight nodded. As Spike began to work on it, Twilight turned to her friends.

"Now, could somepony tell me where Blaze and Fluttershy are?" Twilight asked. Josh, Dash's husband and the only human, spoke up.

"Last I saw, they were heading back to Fluttershy's house." He said. Twilight stood up and galloped away.

"Ah'm gonna hate to see her get her heart broken." Applejack sighed.

/

Blaze was walking Fluttershy home after their date.

"Thanks for a great evening." Fluttershy said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and turned to leave.

"Blaze, wait." She said. When he turned back around, she kissed him. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"T-thank you, again." Fluttershy blushed. She closed the door, and Blaze unfurled his wings and flew home.

/

Twilight had seen it all. She felt her heart break, and she began to cry.

_What have I done? _She thought.

**A/N Tell me what you think. Should I continue this story?**


End file.
